


Mrs. Williams

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore is best wife, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, GN AFAB Reader, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Self indulgent fic.Reader is married to Bangalore who is coming home after the games. Reader thinks she's been working too hard and spends the night taking care of their wife. With a massage, and of course, you guessed it, oral.





	Mrs. Williams

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff see me on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Your wife was known as one of the biggest legends out there. Anita was seen on banners, was an icon for little girls who wanted to chop their hair short and take on deeper voices. How she wielded a weapon between calloused hands and shot charming smirks across the arena to cameras made people fall in love. 

You were no stranger to the feeling of falling in love either. She was easy to fall in love with. You mean- just LOOK at her. 

Her smoky voice and soft chuckles got enough of a rise out of you at the bar alone. By then, you hadn’t known of the legend Bangalore. You only knew of the woman. 

Anita Williams. 

Anita was rather a mystery- despite having talked about her past in a war you couldn’t put your finger on. It wasn’t a war of worlds, there was something there that haunted her and she shut down any speak of it. You never pushed, not wanting her to feel like she needed to expose things to you she wasn’t even ready herself for. 

It had been you who had kissed her first, one fateful night. After a particularly bad loss in the games and her being upset by it. You had made her dinner, held her hand. And when she wouldn’t stop glancing at your lips you took your shot. 

That was a year ago. And now? Now you have an apartment she regularly visited. You both had your own spaces still, even after being married. The games required her to be closer during the season in her dorm, otherwise she was at home with you. 

Home. 

The thought made you smile. 

The simple gold band around your ring matched the one she had on her dog tags, close to her heart and out of the way from pulling triggers or getting caught. Your wedding photos line the tops of your dressers and the walls. Her dress had been beautiful, a fluffy little ball gown and she’d ditched the makeup so you could kiss all the little freckles on her cheeks that night. 

Not your fault her face was covered in lipstick kisses by the end of the day. 

The game from yesterday was over, with her, Bloodhound, and Mirage reigning champions of the arena. The next upcoming game was next week, allowing the legends and newcomers to have a break from the grueling task of the bloody sport. 

It meant she had time to come over, which meant your apartment was cleaned with your shared rottweiler wiggling his stubby little tail in excitement. He knew if you were cleaning that mommy was coming over soon enough. But, that also meant you needed to tucker him out enough he wouldn’t be hopping all on her. 

Which leads to an hour long walk around the city with your big pup. 

Chief was a big dog, as rottweilers were. A big adopted goofball who liked to be dressed up and pampered, which also meant strangers patting his head and calling him pretty. He was very much a mommy’s boy, loving Anita’s company and preferring to lounge on your wife when she was home. 

Due to living in the small space of your apartment, that meant many walks for the pup when the weather allowed it, which meant plenty of snuggles from strangers. Especially kids who liked to compliment his nice pink bandana and big smile. 

Once home, tuckered out, Chief splays out on his bed and snoozes. All according to plan once Anita shows up an hour later, right when you were about to fall asleep on the couch. Springing right up to greet her at the door. 

Reaching up, she leans down for you to cup her cheeks and draw her into a soft kiss. Humming against your mouth as you smile against hers in return. 

“Take it you missed me?” She murmurs against your lips, and you take the cue to pull back. Pressing a singular kiss to her nose and letting her go. 

“Mmh. Maybe. I GUESS I missed you or something.” You tease, earning you an amused little smirk as she drops her backpack on the floor. Lunging for you as you squeal and hit the couch first as she peppers kisses all over your face and blows raspberries in your neck. 

It’s only a matter of time before the excitement makes Chief hop up onto the couch with you both. Grunting and huffing through his nose until he can find his favorite part between the both of you with Anita lavishing him in attention. 

Home. 

\-- 

After dinner and your own shower, it’s time to rest in bed. The lamp illuminating the room in warm lighting as you rest in a pretty, long black night gown. Showing a plentiful amount of cleavage in a low plunge and enough of your legs to be playful. You play on your phone as you wait for Anita to get through with her shower, already planning ahead. 

Lotion rests on the nightstand under the lamp with two water bottles. Toys in a drawer and her favorite perfume clinging to your skin. 

It goes accordingly when she leaves the shower. Loose sweatpants around her hips and her tanktop pulled up enough to show her midriff as she towels at her curls. Tossing the towel into the nearby hamper as she rolls her shoulders and groans from the tension. 

Perfect. 

Her dogtags around her neck jingle as she approaches and you let your eyes drift up to her. Putting your phone off to the side of the bed and crawling to the end of the bed to meet her there. Pulling yourself up onto your knees so you can drape your arms around her neck and watch her smile knowingly at you. 

“You seem tense, baby,” You take the time of pause to nuzzle up into her neck. Speaking softly. “You haven’t been doing stretches before you go out into the ring, have you?” You press a soft kiss to her pulse point, drifting your soft lips up to her ear as she shivers. Briefly shaking her head in reply. 

“Mmh,” you hum softly, pressing a kiss to her lobe and pulling back. “Lie down, I’ll give you a massage- just take off your pants and maybe your top.” 

Obedient as ever, Anita huffs in reply, rolling her eyes at your antics as she shimmies out of her sweatpants to show plain black boyshorts. Pulling off her tanktop and making you bite your bottom lip as you admire her toned body. The way her abs and biceps flex. Trailing your eyes up to her breasts. 

With an athletic build, she didn’t have too much there. Enough to be soft handfuls amongst all her hard earned muscle. 

“Beautiful.” You murmur, just to watch her flush red and rub at the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

Married you may have been, but you never tired of seeing her turn pink at the ears. 

She lies obediently down on her abdomen on the bed. Cradling her head under her arms to rest her cheek on her forearm, watching you round the bed to get the lotion and perching beside her on your knees. 

The lotion smells plain of vanilla. Easy to spread on your hands and then onto her back. Hissing softly under your breath when you feel just how tense she’s been. “Anita.” You groan in a scolding tone, earning you a snort back from her like a chuffing puppy. 

“No time between drops to time when to do your ‘yoga regime’, baby.” She groans back at you, only to really moan under you when you work your fingers into her taut shoulders. Working out knots with your thumbs and applying enough pressure to be nice. 

From there it’s just quiet sighs and groans from her as you work down her spine, over her hips then down to her legs. Her calves are the worst of all, tense probably from crouching and running about. You tut at her and she grunts her apology. Wordlessly having a conversation. 

When you roll her onto her back, she’s already like jello. Relaxed and pliant as you work over her neck, down her arms to her hands where you kiss at her palms and fingertips. Watching her lips quirk up and her eyes flutter closed, relaxing under you. 

You don’t play coy around her chest, avoiding any sensitive areas to work thoroughly on unwinding her. Working over her thigh muscles and feeling her squirm briefly. Ticklish to your antics and you can’t help but blow a raspberry on her tummy just to watch Anita jerk and push at your head with a laughed out, “Hey!” 

You smile back at her. Excusing yourself briefly to go wash your hands off in the bathroom to rid yourself of the lotion. She waves you off, clearly not going anywhere. 

Good. 

When you come back, she still hasn’t moved. Splayed out on her back, legs parted a little, propped up against the pillows now. You make your presence known with the creak of the bed, pressing your weight into it and crawling up her body. Resting between her thighs as you hover above her. 

Her eyes catch yours, deep pools of dark brown and her pupils blown wide. 

“You’re so pretty.” You murmur in a low tone, leaning down and pressing an open mouthed kiss to her jawline. Letting your teeth scrape there just to hear her breath hitch. You smirk, sucking a hickey just beneath her ear and feel her hands come up to grip at your sides with a low whine of your name. 

“Missed you all week,” You breathe into her ear, tracing your lips up back to the corner of her own mouth. “Couldn’t wait to taste your sweet cunt again.” Your voice drops then, feeling her lips part in a shaky breath. All the opening you need to claim her mouth as your own. Licking into her mouth and feel her hands grab at your ass now. Trying to pull you up onto her lap so she can maybe grind on you, grab at you. 

You couldn’t allow that. You were taking care of her after all. 

One hand presses by Anita’s head to keep you up, the other grabs at her breast. Squeezing softly at the flesh before rolling and pinching her nipple. Getting it hard before you part from the kiss. Kissing down her throat, down her clavicle and brushing scars along the way. Sucking a hickey into the side of her breast before finally sealing your lips over her nipple. 

She’s sensitive, sighing with pleasure harshly and turning her head. Anita’s freckled cheeks are flushed dark and you take joy in how her fingers twist in your hair as you lick at the hardened nub in your mouth. 

You only part briefly so you can move to her side. Almost spooning her as you cradle her breast and guide her to face you a touch so you can wrap your lips back around her nipple. Letting her stroke and pull at your hair as your other hand comes down between her thighs. Palming at her crotch and stroking with your thumb over the slit of her lower lips. 

Anita whines at that, bending down to kiss at the top of your head and groaning when your thumb presses hard to her clit through her underwear. Stroking back and forth and pressing her with your palm until you feel wetness sticking to your hand. 

“Baby-” She whines out when you pull your hand away, pulling off her nipple. You shush her whining as she reaches for you, gently guiding her hands back to your hair. 

“Shh, I wanna take care of you tonight, Anita. You work too hard. Let me take care of you.” You murmur so soft into her skin as you kiss down the path from her breasts to her abdomen. Anita’s face is burning, her eyes displaying her trying to decide if she wants to just let you have it tonight. No control, nothing kinky, just touch. 

Her decision is made by the time you reach the top of her boyshorts. Leaning down to inhale her scent and nose at the wetness. Your eyes stay on her face, watching as her eyes flutter and she turns her head in embarrassment as you moan low in your throat. 

Gods, you missed her. 

Hooking your fingers in the elastic, you pull them down with her help. Anita lifting up her hips until you can hook them off her ankle and leave them there. Too excited to press at her thighs and spread her open. 

Dark curls rest between her thighs. Trimmed and well kept. Her pussy spreads open like a flower with plump lower lips and floral-like inner labia. Her clit is rounded and a good size, easy to make bigger with enough stimulation. Glistening wet as her clit jerks with a contraction when you blow air on her. 

You can’t wait anymore. Your mouth is watering and you’re far too dizzy with need. 

Your first lick is a test. From hole to clit in a long, drawn out lick. Her slick sticks to your tongue, tangy and salty all the same as her hips jerk. She’s sensitive. She hasn’t touched herself since you last had her. 

You nearly smile at your wife, peeking under your lashes to watch her bite her own fist, her other hand tangled in your hair and trying to push you back down. 

“Good girl.” You sigh up to her, watch her nod her head quickly in response. Yes, she’s a good girl, yes she didn’t touch herself, yes please continue. 

She won’t say it. Anita is far too prideful to beg sometimes. But you can feel it. 

You seal your lips over her clit in open mouthed kisses. Selfishly toying with her as you trace around her clit. One hand pressing to her mound and pushing a bit to pull back her clitoral hood. Making her clit more pronounced as you kiss at it, mouthing at her until her breath hitches and a whine creeps out. 

You quickly begin sucking over her. Watching her throw her head back before you close your eyes. Using your other hand that was resting on her thigh to come up. Stroking two fingers through her slick before easing one inside. Quirking it upwards and rubbing at her inner walls before introducing the second to begin stretching at her. 

You lick at her swollen clit caught between your lips. Lavishing attention on her as you begin fucking her with your fingers. You only pull back for air, huffing hot breaths over her and using your thumb to rub at her clit. Licking your slick lips and nuzzling at her thigh. 

Anita is a mess. Hips bucking upwards, teeth sinking into her fist and doing no help of muffling her moans and low sighs. Huffing as her head shakes from side to side with each movement you allow her. Her hand in your hair can’t decide whether it wants to pet, pull, or shove you back down where you want to be. 

“That’s it, baby, fuck yourself on my fingers.” You coo to her. Watching and feeling her hips as she pushes down into your insistent thrusts. Feeling how she twitches and squeezes around you, beginning to push at your head again until you do what she wants. Sealing your lips back around her clit and sucking hard. 

With a few well timed thrusts up into her, you quirk your fingers upwards and she’s done for. 

Anita cries out, her fist going from her mouth to pound against the mattress once or twice as she cums. She’s loud as she cries out your name, hips stuttering as you fuck her through it. Licking selfishly at her jerking clit even when she pulls at your hair and whines. 

You only stop when she’s sensitive enough to sob your name out. Slowing down and pressing one last hard, wet kiss to her clit and slowly pulling your fingers out. Sliding them through her lower lips to capture her clit between your fingers a few times just to keep her high enough. 

“Mggh-” Is Anita’s groaned reply once you finally stop. Watching her outstretch her arms until you come up, straddling her hips and nuzzling into her neck so she can cuddle you like an oversized plush. 

“Don’t take that you’re up for round two anytime soon?” You tease into her neck, feeling her racing pulse against your lips. 

Anita’s reply is a huff and a weak slap to your ass that has you laughing.


End file.
